AAJ VALENTINE'S DAY HAI
by callie chase
Summary: it is abhirika's valentine's day, look in to know what just happened on this day.


_**Okay I am back and with my first one shot! I always start off thinking it will be an os but then I end up writing like 3/4/5 chapters! :P but this is a one shot on our abhirika's valentines day! **_

_**So read, and review, I always wait for reviews, best part of my writing! **_

AAJ VALENTINE'S DAY HAI!

Abhijeet, Daya, Purvi, Rajat, Sachin, Kajal, Freddy and Pankaj were working on an important case, while acp pradyuman, Shreya and Nikhil had just some time ago gone to a seminar.

Daya and Abhijeet where coming to the bureau alone in their car while the others were chasing down some evidence.

IN THE CAR:

Abhijeet: to dost, aaj ka kya plan hai?

Daya looked confused,

Daya: aaj ka?

Abhijeet: ban maat hain Daya, aaj Valentine's Day hai, toh Shreya ke saath, you know?

He said smirking and teasing his best friend.

Daya went red: are boss, esa kuch nahi hai yaar! Nahi nahi!

Abhijeet: achha, voh subhe flowers laye the itna baada bouquet red roses ka, diya kya?

Daya looked down and nodded his head.

Daya: are kya yaar, who freddy ne dekh liye, use bata nahi paya ki Shreya ke liye hai, bata diya ki voh vase pada hai na bureau mein uske liye laya hai! Aab yoh itna sundar sa bouquet waha acp sir ke cabin mein, us purane vase mein pada hai!

He said embarrassed.

Abhijeet had a good laugh at his poor friends plight.

Daya: achha achha bas, aur vese bhi aap ne kya kiya hai decide dr taarika ke liye hain?

He said giving stress on the word "dr" and stretching the word "Tarika"

Abhijeet are yaar, aaj ka toh plan mast hai yaar, aaj raat 9 baje mein ne ek restaurant mein booking ki hai, aaj ka din toh uske liye saach mein special hone vala hai yaar!

Hye said smiling in a dreamy way.

Daya: umhumh (he acted as if he was cleaning his throat) esa kya karne vale ho boss?

Abhijeet looked at him and started explaining…..

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Daya: yaar Abhijeet yeh file kab complete hogi yaar? Chi bore hogaya mein.

Abhijeet looked up from his file and smiled kindda wicked: hain aab Shreya nahi hai toh tum bore toh ho hi jao gena?

Daya blushed a little:kya yaar boss?vese tum kaab jane vale ho voh dinner pe?

Abhijeet yaar 9 baje re, abhi vakt hai.

He said still looking in his file.

Daya gave a look at the clock: Abhijeet, tu toh gaya, yaar 9:45 ho gaye hai, Tarika toh aaj tujhe marne vali hai.

Abhijeet looked the clock in a fraction of a second and threw down the file in his hand, he stood up and hit himself on the forehead.

Abhijeet :aaj toh meri maut aai, ek toh last 3 dates cancel kar chukka hu, aaur aaj apni hi set date pe late, gaya aaj toh mein gaya,

As he said this he ran out of the bureau, but before he could go, acp sir came in front of him, and Daya came behind him.

ACP asked confused: are Abhijeet kaha bhaag rahe ho? Voh file complete hui?

Abhijeet did not know what to say: aaa, sir, aumm , woh sir woh,… sir,

Acp said angrily: yeh voh who kya hai Abhijeet, file complete hui?

Abhijeet: nahi, nahi sir, par sir muze abhi jaana padega,please sir, sir please.

Abhijeet pleaded.

Acp: nahi, tumne kaam khatam nahi kiya, toh fir nahi,

He said as he went inside the bureau

The duo followed him

Abhijeet: sir mera jaana bad jaruri hai sir, please sir

Daya: hain hain sir, aaj ise jane do sir, varna aap ko bhi nuksan hoga.

Acp was getting angrier: yaar, yeh kya bakvas kar rahe ho tum dono, hain? Chalo kam karo

He ordered.

Ahijeet:sir maine aabi tak kabhi nahi mangi chutti, aaj pehli baar mang raha hu, de dijiye na sir, please sir.

Acp thought for a moment and nodded in a did not even think a second, he ran away.

Daya was about to run behind him, when acp asked

Acp: daya, daya, yeh kya chakkar hai?

Daya: aaj Valentine's Day hai sir. (And ran away)

Acp understood, and he smiled to himself.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Abhijeet sat in the car, and so did daya,

Abhijeet:are kya?

Daya: mein gaadi safer aur fater chala sakta hu, tu use phone kar.

Abhijeet smiled: tu hi sachha dost hai yaar.

Daya smiled and Abhijeet checked his phone.

Abhijeet: yaar 40 missed calls hai yaar.

Daya was shocked

Daya: tu Tarika ko chod, dr salunke ko phone kar, ek stretcher book kar le, kal tera post mortam voh hi karenge.

Abhijeet: chup daya yaar, chi phone nahi lag raha hai.

Daya was driving out of the building when freddy and Pankaj came in front of the car,

Freddy : are sir kaha chale itni jaldi mein?

Abhijeet : freddy, Pankaj niklo jaldi gaadi ke samne se, abhi, muze jaaldi hai,daya tu gaadi chala,

Daya: are lekin.

Abhijeet: gadi. Chala.

Daya accelerated the car, and freddy and Pankaj shifted fast from their place to avoid getting hit. Abhijeet and daya screamed as they left.

The duo: aaju Valentines Day hai, late ho gaya hai…  
daya :Abhijeet koooooooooooooooooooo

Daya: Abhijeet kaha chale?

Abhijeet: yaar lab chal, shayad mein nahi aaya toh lab vapas chali gayi ho?

IN THE LAB

Dr salunke is still in the lab, working , it is 10 o clock.

Abhijeet and daya marched in,

Abhijeet: dr sahib, Tarika hai?

Dr Salunke looked up from the corpse and he looked confused.

Salunke: mein tumhe kyu batau?

Abhijeet was already irritated he got more irritated: are kyu kya, yaar please batao na.

Salunke : voh toh aaj aai hi nahi, keh rahi thi jaruri kaam hai, special kaam, kyu?

Abhijeet just ran away,

Daya: kyu ki aaj Valentine's Day hai.

-9-0-9-0-9-0

Abhijeet: yaar, na lab mein, na apne ghar pe na restro mein, hai kaha yeh ladki.

Daya: pata nahi, chal ghar chalet hai tere, shayad tuze dhundha ne vaha gayi ho?

Daya: tu jaa, mera safar yehi tak ka tha.

Abhijeet: yaar, yoh toh sach mein mere ghar pe hai. Dekh uski gaadi. Mein gaya yaar.

Daya just gave a sympathetic smile and a push to him.

Abhijeet came closer inside through the gate to his bungalow to see Tarika sitting on the staris looking very irritated.

He went closer and as Tarika saw him she stood up, he rushed to her and saw that Tarika had no expression on her face.

Abhijeet: I am so sorry Tarika, muze maaf kar do, mein mein ne apna hi plan kharab kar diya, meine pichele 4 date kharab kiye, yeh bhi, apna hi plan kharab kiya I am so sorry tarru, agar tumhe break up karna hai, I can understand, I mean I can, but don't hain, because I won't like that, please don' muze maaf…

Tarika: ahijeet, shut up…. Chup raho. Aur darvaja kholo.

Abhijeet did as she said, when he opened the door he saw the hall was beautifully decorated and there was a table in the middle, he looked at her and she smiled.

He went in and looked at the table; there was dinner on the table, all of his favorite.

Abhijeet: tumne yeh saab ek ghante mein?

Tarika: mein senior inspector abhjeet ki gf hu, muze ek date milegi, set time pe, tumhare saath, no way. Yeh toh mein week se decide kar rahi thi.

Abhijeet just smiled, and kept looking at her: I don't deserve you.

Tarika: I agree, u deserve better, aab please khaye, muze bhuk lagi hai.

Abhijeet: hain mein daya ko bata deta hu.

Tarika smiled. He called daya, told him everything

0909090909090

Tarika: kesa tha saab?

She asked after they finished dinner and dessert.

Abhijeet smiled: tumhare jese-perfect.

Tarika smiled: yeh mera gift hai,

She gave him a board with different decorated quotes on a post it

Tarika: my feelings.

He took it they had a lot of beautiful things written on them, he started reading:

" I could not get you out of my head, so I decided to keep you in my heart."

"if I could give you something, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, then will you understand what you are to me."

"we did a perfect crime, you stole my heart and I stole yours"

" I wasn't planning on loving you, I just did."

" before you, I never knew you could smile without reasons"

" somewhere between your lab visit, our flirts, and smiles and jokes, I fell for you"

" I fell in love with you, why, how, when I don't know, and neither do I care just want to ask you one thing"

He looked

Abhijeet: yaha koi question nahi hai.

Tarika looked at the board: hain who are yeh raha, who post it.

she came near him nd stuck the post it on the board it said

"will you marry me?"

Abhijeet looked up thunder struck.

She was standing expecting an answer with a ring in her hand.

He stood up

Abhijeet : no no no n o, yeh nahi ho sakta, nahi nhi

Tarika face suddenly dropped, she went away from him.

Tarika: mein janti thi tum yehi kahoge, I rushed it na? meine galati ki, now it Is going to be akward, I am …. Sorry…

She said and ran away outside the house.

Abhijeet just stood there, when he realized she was gone

Abhijeet : are nahi Tarika nahi nahi nahi nahi….. Tarika

He ran after her.

But when he went out she was gone and so was her car.

He called up Daya and told him everything.

8787878787

Abhijeet had driven through almost everywhere, trying to find Tarika, she did not go to her house, any of her friends house, to the lab or to the bureau, the whole team was trying to find her.

Abhijeet was driving through when he suddenly saw her car. He stopped and saw that it was chowpati.

He got out of his car and informed everyone.

He went closer and saw that Tarika was sitting, where people always sit.

She was eating ice-cream maybe, with 3 or 4 poor children next to her.

Abhijeet went closer and tapped on her shoulder, she turned and he could see she had been crying AND eating ice cream, she suddenly got up and got down and started walking, he stopped her , she tried to go but couldn't.

Abhijeet : Tarika, Tarika mera matlab voh nahi tha.

Tarika,angrily : achha toh kya matlab tha, muzse kabhi saadi nahi karni yaa, yaa hum sir "Dost hai" yaa aur kuc…

Before she could finish he went down on one knee and took out a ring box.

Abhijeet smiled: mara matlab tha ki I wanted to propose, sorry, meri idea thi ki hum jab dinner pe jayenge hotel mein toh mein waiter se yeh who bill ke saath manga vaunga with maary me written on the bill, sorry, plan chaupat ho gaya, kaam ki vaja se, tab socha ki mein dinner khatam hone ke baad bata dunga, tab tumne hi puch liya, toh mera plan fir se -flop.

Plan toh achha tha, par deer kar din a, iss liye meri bachhi ko hi puchna pada, upar se use daraya, dukhaya, Tarika na bol isse aab.

They heard someone say, it was salunke with the whole team with him,

Acp: salunke chup re tu, Tarika hain bolo bachha.

Tarika looked down at abhi, he had the cutest expression on and also the ring she kept there with which she proposed.

She nodded a yes as she let her tears flow from her eyes.

Abhijeet got up and she took a good look at her ring, omg, she thought , it was a crown ring, shaped like a crown, because she always told him he made her feel like a queen, he remembered.

Daya came and hugged Abhijeet and the girls came to see tarika's ring and congratulate her,

Acp: chalo mere ekk toh bête ki shaadi ho rahi hai, varna main toh ummed hi kho chukka tha, inn dono ke saath.

As he said it everyone looked at daya and smiled, Shreya blushed and daya hugged Abhijeet again saying " oho, mere dost ki shaadi hai."

Everyone laughed

Daya whispered in abhijeet's ears: yaar aab teri toh shaadi ho rahi hai, aab muze akele hi saari chedkhani ya aur taane sunne padenge.

Abhijeet: toh tub hi kar le.

Daya: haha, chup beth .

He left Abhijeet and said: congrats boss.

And then everyone started wishing the soon-to-be-husband-and-wife….

As Tarika ans Abhijeet sneaked a glance or two of each other, are "aaj valentines say hai, bhai?" unka best valentine's day

x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-

so how was it, my first os liked it, did not? Plz review, I hope you do. And I will update what happened in venice…. Just had had had to write this….

Plz review n like the story, if you did, check out my other stories too,…

Love you all thnxs


End file.
